parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
A Pet's Life
Cast: * Flik - Gene (The Emoji Movie) * Princess Atta - Jailbreak (The Emoji Movie) * Dot - Peppa Pig * Queen - Mummy Pig (Peppa Pig) * Aphie - Chase (PAW Patrol) * Dot's 2 Boyfriends - Danny Dog and Pedro Pony (Peppa Pig) * Mr. Soil - Grover (Sesame Street) * Dr. Flora - Princess Poppy (Trolls) * Thorny - Junior (Storks) * Cornelius - Mr. Krabs (SpongeBob SquarePants) * Hopper - Hunter (Storks) * Molt - Pigeon Toady (Storks) * Thumper - Leonard (The Angry Birds Movie) * Axel and Loco - Balthazar Bratt (Descipable Me 3) and Francis E. Francis (The Boss Baby) * P.T. Flea - Pizza Steve (Uncle Grandpa) * Francis - Red (The Angry Birds Movie) * Slim - Kermit the Frog (The Muppets) * Heimlich - Patrick Star (SpongeBob SquarePants) * Dim - Pumbaa (The Lion King) * Gypsy - Sandy Cheeks (SpongeBob SquarePants) * Manny - Squidward Tentacles (SpongeBob SquarePants) * Rosie - Scaredy Squirrel * Tuck and Roll - Swaysway and Buhdeuce (Breadwinners) * Fly Brothers - Mordecai and Rigby (Regular Show) * Thud - Bela (Hotel Transylvania 2) * Bird - Scar Snout (The Rugrats Movie) * Ants - Various Dogs/Animals * Ant who shouts "I'm lost!" - Quack (Peep and the Big Wide World) * Ant that gets tired - Wander (Wander Over Yonder) * Grasshoppers - Cactus Cat Gang (An American Tail: Fievel Goes West) and Other Animal Villains * Grasshopper next to Molt, Axel and Loco - Chief (The Fox and the Hound) * 2 Grasshoppers that Dot overhears - Ratigan and Fidget (The Great Mouse Detective) * Blueberry Troop Kids - Various Young Animals * Flies at Circus - Various Hanna-Barbera Animals (I can share them with strongdrew941) * Baby Maggots - Young Simba (The Lion King) and Young Kovu (The Lion King II: Simba's Pride) * Drumming Tarantula - Bing Bong (Inside Out) * Circus Fireflies - Bugs Bunny and Daffy Duck (Looney Tunes) * Flies who throw berries at Manny - Mr. Jinks, Pixie and Dixie * Harry and Bug Friend - Milo and Oscar (Fish Hooks) * Cricket with "Kid Pulled My Wings Off" sign - Balto (Balto) * Mime Bug - Myo (Mini Beat Power Rockers) * Bartender - Otis (Back at the Barnyard) * Cockroach Waitress - Duck (Skunk Fu; I can share her with Joe Yaroch) * Mosquito Waitress - Miss Piggy (The Muppets) * Slick - Manny (Ice Age) * Mosquito who drinks 'Bloody Mary' - Buck (Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs) * Baby Birds - Kevin’s Chicks (Up; I can share them with MichaelSar12isBack) * Woody (in Outtakes) - Oscar (Shark Tale) Chapters * 1. A Pet's Life Part 1 - Opening Credits/Harvest Time *2. A Pet's Life Part 2 - Princess Jailbreak Gets Stressed Out *3. A Pet's Life Part 3 - Gene Invention *4. A Pet's Life Part 4 - Peppa Pig Meet Gene *5. A Pet's Life Part 5 - Gene Looses the Food *6. A Pet's Life Part 6 - The Cartoon Villains! *7. A Pet's Life Part 7 - Peppa Meets Leonard *8. A Pet's Life Part 8 - Gene Trial *9. A Pet's Life Part 9 - Gene Goes for Help *10. A Pet's Life Part 10 - Pizza Steve's Circus *11. A Pet's Life Part 11 - Pizza Steve Gets Burnt *12. A Pet's Life Part 12 - City Lights *13. A Pet's Life Part 13 - Gene Tries to Find Warriors *14. A Pet's Life Part 14 - The Robin Hood Act *15. A Pet's Life Part 15 - Gene Flight Home *16. A Pet's Life Part 16 - Gene is Back *17. A Pet's Life Part 17 - Celebration *18. A Pet's Life Part 18 - "Circus Animals!?" *19. A Pet's Life Part 19 - A The Wolf! *20. A Pet's Life Part 20 - Jailbreak Apologizes to Gene *21. A Pet's Life Part 21 - Gene Has a Plan *22. A Pet's Life Part 22 - Building the World *23. A Pet's Life Part 23 - The Cartoon Villains' Hideout *24. A Pet's Life Part 24 - The Cartoon Villains' Go Back to the Island *25. A Pet's Life Part 25 - The Party *26. A Pet's Life Part 26 - Battle Stations *27. A Pet's Life Part 27 - The Cartoon Villains Arrive *28. A Pet's Life Part 28 - Peppa Pig Run for Their Lives *29. A Pet's Life Part 29 - Peppa Pig Begs Gene to Come Back *30. A Pet's Life Part 30 - Show Time (Part 1) *31. A Pet's Life Part 31 - Show Time (Part 2) *32. A Pet's Life Part 32 - Gene to the Rescue *33. A Pet's Life Part 33 - Pizza Steve Burns the Wolf *34. A Pet's Life Part 34 - The Cartoons Band Together *35. A Pet's Life Part 35 - The Fight *36. A Pet's Life Part 36 - The Chase/Hunter's Demise *37. A Pet's Life Part 37 - Happy Times Again *38. A Pet's Life Part 38 - End Credits Gallery: Category:Draven Fuldauer Category:Spongebobandfriends Category:A Bug's Life Movie Spoofs Category:A Bug's Life Movies Category:A Bug's Life spoofs Category:A Bug's Life Movie Spoof